Believe It
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Both having not been invited on the holiday excursions their families planned without them, Scorpius and Lily were forced to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lily began to explain this great movie that she had seen but Scorpius didn't believe that any of it was real. After some events, should he still believe?


**A/N: This is for QLFC. I'm Chaser 3 of the Wimbourne Wasps and this is to be a crossover story. I decided to do movies as my crossover and I chose The Polar Express. Enjoy you all!**

 **Prompts:  
#1: (phrase) now or never  
#3: (word) utopia  
#15: (word) lantern**

 **Believe It**

"I can't believe they left without me!" Lily exclaimed, plopping down in an empty chair located in the library.

She had sat down in front of Scorpius, who wasn't really doing anything except doodling on his parchment. That seemed to be all he did lately. He had been so distracted these last few days.

"They told you they were leaving," Scorpius reminded Lily, looking up at his friend.

"They could have at least asked me if I wanted to travel with them to TAHITI!" Lily shouted, distraught.

"Did they even ask your brothers? If it makes you feel any better, my father didn't even tell me that he and mum were traveling to Switzerland for a Quidditch game over the holidays. I found out through the house elves," Scorpius answered, sulking as he continued to doodle on his already full piece of parchment.

It didn't make Lily feel better. In fact, it made her feel worse. Here they were, friends that were supposed to be "assumed" enemies, having a conversation about what they wouldn't be doing over their Christmas break. Well, Lily wasn't going to have that. She had to have some form of tradition or she was going to go mad.

"Did you ever see the muggle movie about the Polar Express?" Lily questioned, knowing that since it was a muggle movie he probably hadn't.

"Of course I haven't." He snorted.

"It came out before I was born, but my aunt Hermione brought it over one night after her trip to the States for all of us to watch together. It's about this Christmas utopia that introduces you to a wonderful world filled with music and laughter. They have elves, and it's not like the elves we have here. They have reindeer as pets, and it's all based around this one figure, Father Christmas." Scorpius stopped Lily in mid explanation.

"This sounds like a silly children's story. I'm not buying it," Scorpius said with a half-smile as he packed up his things to leave the library.

Determined, Lily followed him out of the library to continue her explanation.

"But that's the thing! This train shows up out of nowhere to take the children who don't believe in Father Christmas and prove to them that he does, in fact, exist!" Lily exclaimed, the excitement getting the best of her.

"Nice try, Lil. How come you have never seen this…train?" Scorpius wondered, leaning casually against the cobblestone.

"Because I already believe," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't believed in Father Christmas my entire life and I'm not going to start now," he told her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the corridor.

"Yeah, we'll see," Lily said with a smirk.

Scorpius had been thinking about what Lily said for the past few hours while he lay in bed, wide awake. She believed in some guy that would bring presents for random people after coming down your chimney to get in your house? That was just a little hard to imagine. This was a different century they lived in and most people would call that a crime.

He tried to go to sleep but he just couldn't get the images out of his head. There was never a point where he got gifts from strangers. There was always an explanation as to why the gifts were there. At least, he thought there was. The moment he felt sleep pull at his lids he heard this unusual sound. It sounded like a train, but that was highly unusual because of where they were located. Hogwarts was nowhere near a train station. At least, not one that could be heard.

Lights flashed across the windows and lit up the empty dormitory as the supposed train came to a screeching halt. Scorpius dared himself to get out of bed, but his curiosity was much too great for his own good. He glanced outside into the falling snow to see that there was a train just sitting in the courtyard surrounding the school. He heard a faint shouting and it sounded like someone was calling his name. He hurried to get his robe on and bolted down the stairs. He was a Quidditch captain, but he had never moved so fast with or without his broom.

When he arrived outside in front of the train he saw a lantern held by a man he assumed to be the conductor. It was him that was calling out to Scorpius, and it was almost as if a force was pulling Scorpius closer to him.

"Well, are you coming?" the conductor questioned, looking at Scorpius expectantly.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius questioned, staring at the big train before him.

"The North Pole, of course! This is the Polar Express!" he shouted, motioning to the train that he was standing in front of.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scorpius questioned, not sure if he heard the guy right.

This was the Polar Express? The train that Lily had been explaining to him just hours before? No way.

"Ah, another skeptic. That's okay, the girl that got on before you said the same thing," he said, standing back on the train entrance.

"The girl before me?" Scorpius questioned.

"Yes. She was a pretty little red head with a very perky outlook. Her name was…" the conductor glanced down at the paper.

"Lily?" Scorpius questioned.

"That's the one! So, are you coming on board?" he asked once again.

"It's now or never I suppose…" Scorpius whispered to himself, volunteering to climb up onto the train.

When he entered the seating area, Lily smiled widely before getting up to give him a tight hug. She had been hoping that he would be picked to go on this adventure with her. It seemed that this adventure was the start of many more that she wished for them.


End file.
